1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging material for a photographic light-sensitive material, the packaging material comprising a resin composition that contains a compound having an unsaturated double bond or a resin composition that contains polybutadiene; and a photographic light-sensitive material package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a packaging material for a photographic light-sensitive material, in the case of, for example, a general-purpose polystyrene resin, its function is strengthened by blending or copolymerizing a polybutadiene rubber component for maintaining the impact strength. In general, high molecular weight chains that constitute synthetic resin moldings are decomposed by light, heat, moisture, oxygen in air, etc. and their physical properties are degraded. The function of the packaging material for a photographic light-sensitive material is therefore maintained by adding an antioxidant, etc.
On the other hand, since the packaging material for a photographic light-sensitive material is used as a packaging material for housing the photographic light-sensitive material to give a photographic light-sensitive material package, it is necessary for the packaging material not to generate harmful materials that adversely affect the photographic light-sensitive material. Therefore, in order to suppress the generation of harmful materials that adversely affect the photographic properties of the photographic light-sensitive material, the development of various resin materials has been carried out (ref. JP-A-6-67356 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication), JP-A-2000-147716, and JP-A-8-41288).
However, it is difficult to identify the causes when attempting to control effectively the influence of a resin composition containing polybutadiene on the photographic properties. In the case of a polybutadiene-containing resin, for example, a high impact polystyrene (HIPS) resin, an antioxidant is added in order to prevent degradation of the physical properties of the resin and the photographic properties of the photographic light-sensitive material, but the effect is not satisfactory.